<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a requiem from a goddess by DuskWritesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261781">a requiem from a goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskWritesStuff/pseuds/DuskWritesStuff'>DuskWritesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Plot Divergent, Reader is a Goddess, Reader-Insert, possibly triggering mentions, reader struggles with things, yeah we're having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskWritesStuff/pseuds/DuskWritesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was suddenly what she never really wanted to be. Immortal. She crossed universes and has begun her journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a requiem from a goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>hiraeth - the feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists</em> </p><p> </p><p>It was cold. The house was only running for the rest of the month. I curled up further into my mom's blanket, the biting chill of the near winter clawed into me, biting to the bone. They were all gone, everyone. Fuck, what was I going to do? I've heard terrible things about the adoption system. Tears bubbled in my eyes and I tried to push it all down, 'don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think.' It was overwhelming. What am I going to do? It's been three days since then, and... I thought it was a joke. A prank, that they'd gotten some police men involved just to play a mega good joke. Prank the jokestress! I gave myself a bitter, broken laugh at that thought, I was never funny. They knew it, I knew it.</p><p> </p><p>A shiver cascaded down my spine like a wave, the stupid air conditioning was broken so I had no hope for heat to save me from the cold grasp. The only sounds I heard was the house settling. It was... horrifying. It was always filled with life, people talking, the soft click of buttons on a controller or keyboard, <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A warm touch, gentle, as a light tries to break through the cover of the blanket. "Come out, dear." A soft voice broke me out of my stupor, the faint feeling of fingertips running along my arm startling me further. I jumped up, shaking the sheets from me, "I-I'm broke!" Wow, great going smart guy, that robber totally won't just shoot you. There was a cacophony of laughter, various voices all around me. "What the fuck, holy shit, <em>what the</em> <em>fuck</em>." I mumbled under my breath, glancing around to try and see where they came from. Nothing. Just this... humanoid-ish figure of light, like Dancing Light's optional appearance that no one even uses. "Settle down, dear. It's alright. Would you come with me? You're not where we thought you'd be." The voice chuckles a little, holding out a hand as it hovers a couple feet in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god I'm dead. I died. Shit. How'd that happen?" I wracked my brain, nervously taking the figures hand. It stayed silent, guiding me off the bed and into my room. What in the fuck. Okay. Once I stepped into my doorway, everything was suddenly... white. I glanced around, the figure letting go of my hand and fluttering off somewhere amidst the similarly yellow-ish glowing figures. This hurts my eyes. I squinted a little as I looked around, "Is this the afterlife? Did I die in there?"</p><p> </p><p>Another laugh...s? God, what in the hell is happening? "No! You're still alive little one. We have an offer for you, for one who has lost her way." I blinked, giving a little chuckle of my own, "I-I don't think I'm suited for anything that... important." I'd mess something up, surely. I mean, I'm an idiot! "You're exactly who we need." "We're here to offer you godhood. In exchange, you will do what you want." Two different voices. This is kinda trippy, I don't know who's talking. But... what? "Whatever I want? That's... that's stupid. N-No offense, y-your, uhm, holynesses, but I could, like, kill so many people! Ruin so much!" "We're aware. But you won't." I opened my mouth to speak, closing it after I thought. Maybe they have some... time gods in there that know. That's fair. "Okay."</p><p>"It's really q-... Really?" One voice began, pausing as I accepted quickly. "What else do I have?" I laughed a little, pointing behind me like that actually lead back outside my room, "A dead family? An orphanage in a couple days? This is probably just a weird dream." Haha. . . yeah. "Okay! Great. There will be a portal for you in your room. Pack!" And then... darkness. My eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting of my room. Okay. Well... I'm a god now? I stared at my hands, trying to do... something. My mind immediately went to fire, and I tried to do that thing everyone describes in anime and stuff, focusing on a burning from my palm and... Oh. Ow. Ouch, fuck, my hand's on fire. Wait. WHAT? "My hand is on FIRE!" I shouted, swiping it around in the air to put it out and... okay. That was something. I'm a god now. I nodded a little, creating a brown, large backpack to put my stuff into. Like a Bag of Holding, kinda, but for me. Yay!</p><p> </p><p>As promised, there was a glowing, shimmering, rainbow-tinted portal in front of me. I stepped through, and... Oh wow. I feel... tired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>